Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure is related to an image processing apparatus, more specifically, to power delivery control in an image processing apparatus, which is connectable with an external device and is capable of delivering power to the external device.
Related Art
An image processing apparatus, which is connectable with an external device through an interface and capable of delivering power to the external device through the interface, is known. The image processing apparatus may process an image and print the image on a sheet. The image processing apparatus may stop the power delivery to the external device when the image processing apparatus prints the image and resume the power delivery to the external device when printing of the image is completed.